List of Neon Genesis Evangelion media
This is a list of episodes and media based on the anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion. Episodes Each episode has both a Japanese title (shown at the beginning of each episode) and an English title (displayed in the mid-episode eyecatches). Like the title Neon Genesis Evangelion, the English episode titles were created by Gainax, not the show's English-language dub producer, ADV Films. However, ADV's subtitles provided English translations for the Japanese titles. Some of the Japanese episode titles were also used as the titles of volumes of the manga by Sadamoto. These include episode 1 (book 1), episode 8 (book 4), episode 17 (book 6), episode 19 (book 7) and episode 23 (book 10). Movies Books Newtype 100% Collection A 1997 collection of Newtype Japan's NGE coverage, and in particular NGE artworkhttp://www.ex.org/2.3/28-newtype100.html Evangelion: Death & Rebirth theatrical pamphlet The Evangelion: Death & Rebirth theatrical pamphlet was a limited edition supplementary booklet distributed in Japanese theaters during Evangelion: Death & Rebirth's initial run. Red Cross Book The End of Evangelion theatrical pamphlet (nicknamed the "Red Cross Book" by overseas fans) was a limited edition supplementary booklet distributed in Japanese theaters during The End of Evangelion's initial run. The contents of the book described many areas of the Evangelion storyline that the series left unclear. It is GAINAX-sanctioned, and thus considered canon. ''Der Mond'' and Die Sterne These are artbooks published by Gainax through Kadokawa Shoten. They includes various artwork, although only a few are cells from the original animation. The titles are in German and respectively translate to "The Moon" and "The Stars." Der Mond is dedicated to art by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and features many renditions of Evangelion characters as well as concept artworks and character designs and notes from Sadamoto about the art. It also features artwork from other Sadamoto projects. Die Sterne has a more broad focus, including a variety of Evangelion themed artwork that appeared in other media or on various products such as model kit boxes or calendars. Many of the images that are not promotional art for the anime are pieces of artwork from other popular Japanese animators and manga artists that were created following the series' success, and other works by Sadamoto (such as Nadia, or Fatal Fury 2).http://www.ex.org/news/1999_05.html It includes a section of art by Sadamoto and has been rereleased as Die Sterne Ver. 2.0. ''2015//The Last Year of Ryoji Kaji'' Published in 1997 through Newtype, this rare combination photo/text book profiles Ryōji Kaji via 16 "documents" left by him. These letters, notes, and poems provide some additional insight into Kaji's character. The photographic portion is meant to represent pictures taken by Kaji during his mission, and features digitally-altered pictures, which include the EVAs, Angels, and other series-related objects. The text is written by TV series screenwriter Hiroshi Yamaguchi, and the photographs were taken by Ichiro Kamei. Despite being a limited edition Japan-only publication, some of the text is in English. Groundwork of Evangelion A series of 5 artbooks for the series and its two films. The majority of the pages are filled with production sketches. Groundwork volumes were also created for the first two films in the Rebuild of Evangelion tetralogy. RPG: The NERV White Paper A 158 page card-based RPG book released on April 20, 1996. Proposal An early pre-production booklet that describes the premise of the series and introduces the main characters. Many changes were made from the proposal to the finished show, such as different characterization and even unused Angels. Manga Video Releases The series and its films has had many home video releases, from Laserdisc and VHS, to DVD. VHS Release Neon Genesis Evangelion was released on a series of 17 tapes from February 3, 1996 to December 23, 1998. Each tape generally contained 2 episodes of the show, with The End of Evangelion split between two releases and edited to resemble episodes. Each tape was named Genesis 0:1 - 0:14, with the last tape, 0:X containing the TV versions of episodes 21-24. 0:X was only available through mail order with proof of purchase for every Genesis volume. The theatrical version of The End of Evangelion was released as part of a two tape box set alongside Death and Rebirth. Also included in each Genesis release was an "Eva Fan Club" sheet. Laserdisc Release The Laserdisc release was mostly identical to the VHS Genesis series. Each disc was CAV format with analog and digital stereo audio. The first pressing for volumes 1, 6, and 10 included boxes to hold the separate releases. The CLV format was used for Genesis 0:X and the episodic form of The End of Evangelion 90s DVD release Neon Genesis Evangelion was first released on DVD between July 19, 1997 and September 22, 1999. Each volume contained 4 episodes, with a total of 8 releases. Volume 7 contained episodes 25-26 as well as the episodic version of The End of Evangelion. The theatrical edition of The End of Evangelion was released as a separate DVD alongside Death and Rebirth. Each DVD is 4:3 interlaced video, except for the movies, which are 16:9 progressive scan. The Theatrical Edition release is the only DVD to contain the real version of Rebirth. Second Impact Box The original DVD releases were collected in three box sets, each containing three DVDs. The third box also included the Girlfriend of Steel PC game, but removed the episodic version of The End of Evangelion from Volume 7. The cover art of each volume was changed for this release. 2003 Renewal DVD release A new set of DVDs was later released as part of a Renewal of Evangelion campaign, which included a complete remastering of the audio and video from the original 16mm prints. The series was released on 10 DVDs, with each single containing 4 episodes. Volume 8 contains only episodes 25 and 26, but fills the remaining space with a 5.1 DVD audio version of 22 songs from the series. The films Death(true)² and The End of Evangelion were released as a two disc pack named The Feature Films: Neon Genesis Evangelion. This release was also remastered with DTS audio and sold as a separate DTS Collector's Edition. DVD-BOX The renewal singles were collected as an 11 disc box set and released on June 25, 2003. The set contained each episode of the show, as well as both films and the on-air cuts of 21-24. Also included was a bonus disc with the Genesis 0:0 and 0:0' PVs and other trailers for the series. The bonus disc also included the cut live action sequence from The End of Evangelion. The 14 "Eva Fan Club" sheets from the Genesis''releases were reprinted and included with this set. The box was reprinted on April 23, 2007, shortly before the 2007 edition of the box set was released. DVD-BOX '07 Edition A re-release of the 2003 Box Set's material in a slimmer case. This version did not include the ''Eva Fan Club sheets. The set was released on August 1, 2007. NTV Box Set A special order box set from Nihon Terebi containing the 8 single Renewal volumes, the Test-Type DVD, and The Feature Films. The cases came in a slipcover with 3 separate holders, marked "Evangelion 00" through "Evangelion 02". PVs Genesis 0:0 In The Beginning A preview tape for the TV series released on December 26, 1995. It featured cast and crew interviews alongside footage from early episodes. Genesis 0:0' The Light From The Darkness A preview tape for the then upcoming Death and Rebirth. It was released on January 25, 1997. It contained an overview of the series's plot, cast interviews, a music video for Soul's Refrain, and several trailers for the film. The tape came by pre-ordering tickets to Death and Rebirth. 01 Test-Type A DVD released on March 26, 2003 to promote the upcoming 'Renewal' DVD series. It contained the remastered first episode, as well as an extended opening and ending sequence. Soundtracks and music Theme songs CD albums CD singles DVD-Audio albums * NEON GENESIS EVANGELION (December 22, 2004) * NEON GENESIS EVANGELION II (December 22, 2004) * NEON GENESIS EVANGELION III (December 22, 2004) * EVANGELION:DEATH (December 22, 2004) * THE END OF EVANGELION (December 22, 2004) Video games Neon Genesis Evangelion has spawned a number of computer games. Aspects of Evangelion have made numerous appearances in the Super Robot Wars series by Banpresto. First included in Super Robot Wars F Final, characters and mecha from Evangelion have since become extremely popular parts of the series, and have appeared in Super Robot Wars Alpha, Alpha 3, MX, and other releases. None of the Neon Genesis Evangelion video games were released in English. RPG/Adventure Mahjong Games } | 1999 |Windows)Amazon.co.jp： エヴァと愉快な仲間たち 脱衣補完計画!: ソフトウェア |- | colspan="5" style="border: none; vertical-align: top;"| Notes: *strip mahjong game |- style="background:#000000; text-align:center;" |''Neon Genesis Evangelion Mahjong Hokan Keikaku'' | 2000 |Game Boy Color |- | colspan="5" style="border: none; vertical-align: top;"| Notes: |- style="background:#000000; text-align:center;" | | 2000 |Windows & MacintoshAmazon.co.jp： 脱衣補完計画/シンジと愉快な仲間たち セレクトCD-ROM: ソフトウェア |- | colspan="5" style="border: none; vertical-align: top;"| Notes: *A strip mahjong game. |- style="background:#000000; text-align:center;" | | 2001 |Windows & MacintoshAmazon.co.jp： 脱衣補完計画/シンジと愉快な仲間たち セレクトCD-ROM 2: ソフトウェア |- | colspan="5" style="border: none; vertical-align: top;"| Notes: *A strip mahjong game. |} Card games Miscellaneous *GAINAX is planning to release a game for mobile phones and has begun a contest for designing a new character that will be introduced in the game.GAINAX NET｜Works｜Animation & Films｜新世紀エヴァンゲリオン｜News&Topics Pachinko There are Evangelion themed pachinko (pinball gambling machine) and pachisuro (pachinko-like slot machine) offered at pachinko parlors. *CR Neon Genesis Evangelion (Pachinko)''http://www.fields.biz/catalog/cr_eva_r/ *CR Neon Genesis Evangelion Second Impact ''(Pachinko)''http://www.fields.biz/catalog/cr_eva_second/index.html *Neon Genesis Evangelion ''(Pachisuro) *CR Neon Genesis Evangelion —Kiseki no Kachi wa— (Pachinko)''http://evaproject.jp/index2.html *''Evangelion: Locus of the Soul on PSP and Nintendo DShttp://www.evastore.jp/index.cgi?rm=detail&id=3272&genre=&page=&key=&8%A1%E04=2%A1%DE0 *''Easy Victory Pachinko * Pachi-Slot Walkthrough Series Portable Vol. 1: Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (6th in console sales in 6 June 2010)http://www.metro.co.uk/tech/830531-games-charts-the-uk-number-one-plus-the-readers-top-20 *CR Neon Genesis Evangelion— The Beginning and the End ''(Pachinko)''http://www.fields.biz/ir/j/files/press/2009/press_20090205ae.pdf *CR Evangelion 7 ''(Pachinko)''http://www.fields.biz/ir/j/files/press/2011/press_20111115ae.pdf Notes and references Evangelion Home Video Compendium Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion